Truth Or Dare:Young Romance, Aftermath
by HELLACRE13
Summary: A one-shot following the events of the date between Clark and Diana in the New 52 Valentine Special.


**Author's Note**: _If anyone picked up Young Romance, The New 52 Valentine Day Special, you will know Clark and Diana took an important step in their new relationship. This one-shot picks up from the last page of that story, the most awesome part of it actually. The set-up: our couple goes to a restaurant in Tuscany, a place suggested to them by Diana's cousin, Eros. Yes, you got it. That Eros. Only this time instead of a bow and arrow, in the new 52 this God packs pistols. _

_The date is going well. The ambiance is wonderful. They open up to each other and share some poignant truths. Then they are attacked by the Sirens who have Eros under their control. The Sirens want Diana's lasso and tiara and tries to break her heart by attacking Clark and getting him under their control as well to attack and hurt Diana._

_Without spoiling too much, Diana manages to triumph over the Sirens and break Clark free but Eros has other plans for him. _

_If you want to read the story, I recommend you pick up the issue. There are other stories if you like Bat/Cat, Arthur/Mera etc. Personally I love the Superman/Wonder Woman one the best. It is a little short hence my take at looking at what could happen after the last page where Superman shows Wonder Woman what he holds in his hand. I tried to keep some of the new 52 timeline as well and referenced events from the Superman title (which has improved immensely under the team of Lobdell and Rocafort...so recommended too) and Wonder Woman._

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE: YOUNG ROMANCE, THE AFTERMATH**

Eros pointed one of his golden guns at Superman. There was a kind of wildness and ruthlessness in his eyes. "I would see to it that you never hurt my cousin again. _You'll never love another!"_

Diana helplessly watched the golden bullet leaving Eros' pistol and head towards Clark.

"NO!" she screamed in dismay and horror.

The Man of Steel collapsed to the ground clutching his chest. "Diana..."

She rushed to him and fell upon her knees. A fear she never knew before ripped through her. Her insides seemed to feel a physical pain as she realized that the Sirens had managed to break her heart. They had connived and gotten her kin to do their dirty work. How long was she going to have to deal with the Gods ruining everything good and true around her? Being with Clark was one of the positives in her life since she lost her family and found her past was built on lies. He was one of the best, if not the best, of men. Eros, in his misguided way, thought he could just take Clark's will and choice away. For her. But she did not want it this way.

She closed her eyes for a second, willing the stinging sensation of tears back. An Amazon tried to never show weakness. But she could not bear to see any empty, slavish devotion in his twinkling, cerulean blue eyes.

Her hands rested on his chest and she whispered, "I never wanted it to be this way. If you truly love me, I would have it be of your own choice."

He took in a breath that made her eyes open as she heard him speak.

"But it is, Diana," he replied weakly. His palm opened and she saw the bullet lying in it. "It is."

His eyes were alive with intelligence, honesty and tenderness and telling her not to despair.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized the enormity of what he had done. "_Oh_...Gods. How!?"

Her hand caressed his cheek as he murmured on a chuckle, "Faster than a speeding bullet."

Eros stood behind them and uttered, "He caught it? Impossible! No mere man can do that!"

Clark, with Diana's aid, rose to an upright position. "I'm Superman and I don't know the meaning of the word impossible. A bullet is a bullet to me. If you had managed to hit me...perhaps...but you didn't."

Diana turned and her eyes had a hard look. "My cousin, I know you think you're trying to help me, but don't. I don't need you forcing anyone to love me but mainly you treating anyone, man or woman, like some puppet who has no will or mind of his or her own."

Eros gave Clark a wary look. "You're the first to stop a bullet of mine. You are fast, Kryptonian. You bested me fairly, I suppose." His eyes met Diana's. "If you insist, I'll not interfere. If he hurts you, then on your own head be it. I was only trying to help."

"Yes, it will be on my own head. Please, I've had enough of your help for one night. Come, Clark."

Clark winced as he tried to stand up. He seemed really shaky. "I'm really winded. The bullet was magical so it sapped my strength to catch it."

Diana looked around them as the civilians in the Siren's thrall began to come to their senses. "We need to leave. Quickly."

She took her lasso and transformed quickly into the original outfit she wore for their date, her snug fitting pants, halter neck top and heels. She helped him gather his clothing and he pulled them on as fast as he could. His glasses were broken on the floor.

"Can you fly?" she asked solicitously, seeing he looked worn by the task of dressing.

He tried to lift off and ended hunched over. "Damn. No."

"Easily remedied." Diana lifted him in her arms.

"Hey! What? Oh. Okay then." Clark was stunned at being lifted easily as a child but when he found he could rest comfortably against her, he relaxed. In fact, he snuggled his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "This feels nice. You smell nice too."

She laughed, a little ticklish at his nuzzling. "I'm taking you home to rest."

"Fine by me."

Eros watched them take to the air and murmured, "Not to be underestimated."

* * *

She flew him to Metropolis. She had been to his apartment once. She knew he always kept a window in his bedroom open and she flew in with him. She also knew about his untidy roommate Jimmy Olsen so she was very quiet as she landed. It being past midnight she hoped Olsen was asleep.

As she deposited Clark on his feet she saw he was still a little shaky. She put an arm around him and helped him to sit on the end of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still drained. My legs are like jelly. Some rest would do me good. It's been a heck of a day...dealing with League duties and then Eros and the Sirens."

"I wonder if your roommate is around." She tip toed to the door and cracked it open. She could hear loud snores. "Yes, he's there."

She gently shut the door, bolted it and flicked the light on. She kicked off her heels not to make any noise on the parquet floor boards.

He watched her approach and then kneel before him. Her hands went to his feet and she began to pull off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" He looked stunned at her actions.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "You need looking after. Consider me as your valet or butler for tonight."

"By taking off my shoes?" he mused.

"Well, I can do the rest if you will allow me. Do you sleep in the nude or with night attire?" She pulled off his socks and looked up at him with a tilt of the head.

He gave her a suspicious look. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Clark."

He looked a little amused now. Was she teasing? He replied, "I prefer my boxers."

"Fine. That makes it simpler."

She stood up on her knees and began to undo the buttons to his shirt.

He took in a deep breath. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. "You're putting me to bed?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Don't you want me to?"

His lips curved a little. There was this dancing light in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing. "You're a naughty minx, you know that?"

She laughed. "I know you're a gentleman, Clark."

"Humph, I am but you're lucky I'm as weak as a kitten right now."

Her hands gently pulled the shirt off him and he dragged the t-shirt over his head with some effort.

Diana whispered, "Oh...my." Her throat felt a little dry. It was the first time she was privy to seeing him without his top. And what a sight it was.

Her eyes raked his bare chest, shoulders and abs. The man was more beautiful than she'd imagined. His armor showed a powerful physique but now she could see every bit of definition and she licked her lips.

He smirked, a little pleased to see how her self control could falter at the sight of him. It was good to know he wasn't the only weak one in the room.

His hands went to the S shield on his chest and he removed the tech that allowed his armor to take shape. She took it and carefully placed it in the top drawer of his bedside table as he indicated.

"My pants, my beautiful valet."

Diana turned to see he had a playful smile of his own. Daring her.

Diana came over and her fingers went to his belt and together, laughing, she pulled while he kicked them off.

Now only in his boxers she helped him up and around the bed.

"You know this is all just too surreal for me," he said as she pulled back the sheet and helped him in. He groaned in relief as he lay down on the pillows. Weariness was not a feeling he was used to.

She sat down on the side of him and brushed his hair back off his brow. They had talked about Eros and the Sirens and her family on the leisurely flight home. He knew it all now, about Amazons and the prophecy, but they had not broached the subject of what had transpired with the bullet and what it meant for them yet.

Her expression changed from playful to a little worried. "Surreal bad or good?"

His hand reached for her fingers. "Both. Good because I have you here with me and bad because this is what I've dreamed about for weeks since I first kissed you...and I can't do crap about it because I'm so worn out. I wished you didn't have to go back to London."

Diana smiled and squeezed his fingers. "I don't have to tonight."

His eyes flickered at her curiously. "Don't you have to keep an eye on Hera and Zola so they don't mistakenly strangle each other?"

"Lennox can do that quite well by himself for one night."

"You want to stay? You're sure?"

She looked at his bed. "It seems large enough to sleep two easily and seeing you're weak as a kitten...I'm sure we don't have to worry for my virtue or your roommate waking up by us creating any tremors."

He chuckled. Where was this Diana all the time? She was always good humored but there was never this flirting playfulness. It was as if the layers were slowly coming off her. She had kept some of herself hidden from him. She had wanted to just let it be her and him but after tonight there was nothing she could hide from him about her family. It was as if the truth had set her free too.

"It'd be my honor to have you share my bed."

She looked down at her garments. "Do you have anything I can wear?"

He pointed to the closet. "Check in there. You can put on anything you want."

Diana headed for it and a couple of minutes later she appeared in one of his plain, white t-shirts. She had her own clothes and uniform, tiara, lasso and bracelets in a neat stack. She rested them on a nearby chair and turned to him.

"Well?"

Clark groaned at the sight of her. She looked magnificent in her armor and so chic in her civilian clothes but there was something very sensual about her in his t-shirt. "You're going to kill me, you know that?"

Diana laughed and loosened her hair from its top knot and shook the gentle waves out. There was another groan.

"Are you in pain, Clark?"

He waved at her. "Take off the light and come to bed, please."

"Such seductive words, Clark." She giggled but obliged and took off the light.

Moonlight flooded the room through the open window. With both their powerful vision, they could have seen each other anyway. But the silvery light seemed to give his simple room an almost magical quality.

She sighed. It would have been a perfect night to...She slipped in beside him and turned on her side.

He was looking at her too. "I wish..."

She nodded and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "I know."

He managed to ease his arm around her and draw her close. "I can't do much but I can do this."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and rested a hand on his heart. Its beat was steady and strong and comforting. "It wouldn't have been a wise idea with Olsen outside."

He yawned. "Yeah. Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Clark."

He fell asleep shortly thereafter. She laid there for a while, thinking about the events of the day and slowly she nodded off. For the first time in weeks Diana slept soundly, not disturbed by bad dreams, shouting matches or cat fighting.

* * *

There was movement in the room. It was still dark but she could hear the quiet shuffling. She opened her eyes to see Clark coming out the closet. He was in jeans and looked to be deciding between two shirts.

She turned her head to see the alarm clock on his bed side table. It was five forty five am. She could see streaks of light beginning to tinge the horizon through the window.

Clark looked at her as she shifted in bed. He smiled. "Morning. I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be as quiet as possible."

She smiled in return and sat up. "Good morning. No you didn't. What are you doing?"

"Readying for work."

"But didn't you leave the Daily Planet?"

"Yeah. But I have a few job prospects I need to go check out. The early bird gets the worm and all that. I also have Monitor Duty later so need to get some stuff out the way. I normally travel into the city and better to do it early. It keeps my cover to run with the commute crowd when I can."

"How are you feeling? Back to full strength?"

"Oh, very strong, "he replied, his eyes drinking in the lovely image of her in his bed, with her hair mussed and her stretching her arms languidly over her head.

"Oh, good. I was a little worried. Is Olsen up yet?"

"Still snoring. I wanted to get a move on him before he decides to barge in here. I would have loved to make breakfast for you."

"Maybe one day you can when we don't have to rush."

She flung the covers back and swung her legs over to the side. His eyes fell on them. When he'd woken up those legs had been entangled with his own and she'd been snuggled into his shoulder and he had needed to jump out of bed and take a cold shower.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" His eyes flew to her face a little sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being repulsed by all this."

"What?" He looked confused.

She explained, "My new family are not the nicest group of individuals to be around and after what Eros nearly did to you...I wouldn't have been shocked if you had wanted to run a mile..."

Clark dropped the shirts on the end of the bed and came to sit next to her. His hand reached for hers.

"We don't get to choose family, Diana. But you know, I'm not dating them. I'm dating you."

"They come with me though."

"Yes, and I'm glad you finally told me about them."

"I'm glad I did too."

His eyes were grave and serious now."If you need me, Diana, I would like to think you will call me. Just like when I called you when I needed you and the Justice League to fight H'el. You don't have to deal with your problems alone."

"I know that now. I will, Clark. I promise."

His hand reached to brush back a loose tendril from her cheek. "You know, last night... when Eros fired at me..."

She bit her lip a little nervously."Yes..?"

"You sounded unsure how I felt about you."

She looked into his eyes. "I know we both have had people in our past...and I wasn't sure how you viewed what we had. I know you care about me and desire me and you know I feel the same about you...but I didn't want you to be forced into anything you...we... were not ready..."

He said firmly, "Diana, no one can force me to feel what I already do. I've known you for five years. I've always been aware of being attracted to you. I respected you were with Steve. We've worked together on some very intense missions and while I might not have known your favorite novel or your childhood nickname...I could see the kind of person you were. When I kissed you, I knew instantly. It was the easiest decision for me. I could have said it was a mistake but it wasn't. It's my choice to be with you and love you. The question is, are you ready?"

She sighed. "I am. I love you, Clark Kent...Kal...Superman."

He drew her into his arms and their lips met. Softly at first, just reveling in the touch and feel and taste of one another, then becoming increasingly more passionate. She loved the feel of his well muscled chest under her fingers and his thick curling locks as her hands reached up to clutch at his hair as they slowly fell back upon the bed.

His lips moved along her jaw and then teeth grazed her neck and she shuddered in delight. Clark's roaming hands slipped under the hem of the t-shirt. Diana felt powerful hands spanning her waist and moving up her sides. She could feel herself grow breathless at his caress and she arched towards him, her bare legs wrapping around the jean fabric of his thighs.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Clark!

Clark cursed as his hands stopped against her rib cage, the curve of his thumbs and forefingers just on the underside of the soft globes of her chest. Her skin was like silk and he did not have to think about how hard or soft to touch her. He just _could _and that in itself was like being set free. All he wanted to do was tear off the clothing separating her from his lips so he could taste her.

Diana stiffened and she clutched at Clark's shoulders. "Oh no! Olsen!"

Clark took in a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

He asked gruffly, "What is it, Jimmy?"

"I need your iron borrowed, dude. All my shirts are crumpled."

"Don't you have a sweater or something?"

"Jeeze, it's summer, dude. Come on. It's not like you're not up. I can hear you thumping around in there."

"Damn it," he muttered and rolled off her. He said aloud, "Give me a minute to put on some pants." He looked down and they both could see the bulge in his jeans.

Diana looked at him both regretfully and comically. "Sorry, "she mouthed.

Clark sighed and whispered, "You need to go. Fast."

He went to her pile of clothing and handed them over, in haste, bending to pick up her purse and lasso which fell to the floor. She seemed about to take of his t-shirt.

"No...Keep it...Here...Go!"

She took the bundle and she leaned in to kiss him hard on the mouth. "Okay. I'll call you."

"Alright...Oh, that's not helping!" he groaned even while relishing her kiss.

She giggled and took off through his window. He could see her using the lasso to transform in mid air as she vanished on the horizon.

He looked at himself and blurred out of his jeans, and grabbed a terry bathrobe to slip into.

He opened the door for Jimmy. "Can't you buy your own?"

"Hey, why have two in the house when you have one and you know me, I might forget to turn mine off and burn the place down." Jimmy stepped in while Clark went into the closet to take out the iron.

Jimmy looked at the bed. The sheets were rumpled. "You're a messy sleeper."

"Look whose talking," he said as he handed him the iron.

Jimmy sniffed. "Hmm, smells nice in here. Like flowers or something."

"Er, my new fabric softener."

Jimmy shot him a look. "Honestly, sometimes I worry about you. Thanks. We can travel into the city together unless you have something else to do."

"Yeah, sure."

Jimmy turned and his foot hit something at the foot of the bed. A pair of woman's heels was on the floor.

Jimmy bent and picked one up. "What's this?"

Clark groaned inwardly. He looked at him blankly. "Can't you see?"

"I can see but what's it doing here?" he looked around. "You didn't have a woman here...I was here last night..."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Jimmy, do you really think I had a woman here last night? Where would she go? Out my window?"

"Then what's with the pumps, dude? Don't, don't tell me you cross-dress in your spare time." Jimmy studied it. "Size 9. Nah, you are about a 12 or 13. Made in Italy. Is that scorch marks on the other one? And the heel is loose on this one."

_Think, Clark. Think. You could say they belong to Cat or Lois when they came over to work or hang. No. That would cause gossip and Jonathan Carroll would kill me. Besides both have smaller feet. _

Clark reached out and took them. "It's for my blog."

"Your blog? You still blog?"

"I'm hoping it's going to be a springboard to something bigger."

"Dream on, Clark. Come on. You're a great reporter and yet you're wasting time blogging."

"Don't lecture me, Jimmy. I get enough of that from Perry and Lois."

"You know they'd put in a good word in for you with Edge..."

"No thanks."

"Humph, so back to the heels?"

"I'm deciding to do some articles on feminist issues for the next month. The heels I'm going to photograph and upload onto the blog. The scorch marks and broken heel are symbolic of the difficulties women have to face in the world."

"Hmm, that's actually kinda deep." The photographer in Jimmy was impressed by the concept. "Okay, well, give me twenty minutes and we'll take the train together." Jimmy exited the room.

Clark let out a breath and looked at the shoes in his hands. Close call but it seemed that he now had some research to do and some articles to write.

* * *

A month later, the articles went viral and Clark Kent's blog took off. The inspiration for his success: a pair of heels once worn by his wonder of a woman.


End file.
